Behind Closed Doors
by kat0ne
Summary: Where did Sasuke learn to wield his sword? A former shinobi from Konoha? What will happen if Tsunade finds out, or worse, Naruto himself?


All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Shiotani Rayne/ various original characters belongeth to meeeee...

This is taking place in the 2 1/2 year gap that occurred in the series... Now you'll all find out where Sasuke learned to handle that sword XD

----

It had been at least a year since Raynes' departure from Konoha, returning to her home in Lightening Country. Indeed, she had stepped away from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but had not turned her back on them. Not in the least could she betray the home that had sheltered her from the wrath of her upbringing. Instead, she had worked hard to unify the samurai with the shinobi of the Leaf, as well as those in other villages. Restoring the burnt bridges her late father, Shiotani Mikato, had left behind, would require more than elbow grease. It was a rather difficult project, yet Rayne felt a deep sense of honor in obtaining the task at hand. She could finally help restore the sense of integrity her people had lost under the rule of Mikato.

The light scuffle of tatami sandals came from the exterior porch, only to abruptly pause before paper-thin doors. A gentle rapping at the door soon followed.

"Lady Shiotani, there is a visitor here to see you."

From behind the screens Rayne sat upon a plush cushion, back straight, attentive.

"Please come in," she requested.

As the door slid open, she raised her eyes from the small table which supported her scriptures.

"How are you this evening, Kohana-chan?"

"I am well, my Lady. And you?"

A simple nod was given in her direction.

"Forgive me," she said, bowing, "for I do not have him in my company at the moment. Shall I retrieve your guest?" she asked.

Rayne smiled reassuringly, her soft blue eyes looking fierce in candle light.

"Who is this visitor you speak of?" she questioned delicately, "Has he given you the courtesy of a name?"

Kohana looked away, hesitating, as if afraid to reveal the identity.

"Speak it now, or I will have no further business with him."

"... Uchiha... Sasuke..."

Cerulean orbs opened wide at the familiarity of his name. Her breath moved into her upper chest, if only for a moment, before she was able to regain her composure. Rayne looked down at her studies once more, as the girl stood at attention, waiting for her reply.

"Please escort him to my quarters... But not a word of it. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lady. I will return shortly," she said, bowing before leaving the room.

"Thank you," she remarked in gratitude.

Rayne placed the writing utensils in a small case. Closing the book, she took its thickness into her arms, along with the case, and carried it off into a separate room. When she returned, a tray consisting of a single Tetsubin tea pot, along with a pair of cups had replaced the contents in her hands.

"Quite impatient, aren't you?" she asked the darkness.

He appeared from the corner of her room, stepping from behind her shoji screen.

"All I needed was your location. I do not require an escort," Sasuke informed her.

She sat down upon her heels, hands resting on her thighs as she spoke to him, face softened in amusement.

"Still the same Sasuke-kun, I knew from Konoha, I see." she said, teasing, "You haven't changed in the least."

Holding the kettle in her lap now, she warmed the water with the chakra in her hands before pouring the liquid into the cups.

He came closer now; ebony eyes sucking in every ounce of light. His steps were quiet, yet deliberate.

"Won't you join me for a cup of tea?" she offered.

Sasukes' eyes narrowed immediately from her nonchalant attitude. It had only been a year, yet it seemed as if she had forgotten who she was dealing with. Eager to remind her, he initiated a swift kick with his foot, attempting to decimate the herbs; yet found them well in tact. Raynes' hand was upon the side his ankle, only inches above the cups.

"You are in need of something," she observed, staring past his leg. "Otherwise, you would not have been in search of me." She removed her hand from his foot, as they both took their respective places once more. "This is not the way you gain resources. Has Orochimaru taught you nothing?"

Sasuke reluctantly sat down across from her, his usual silence filling the air.

She brought the tea cup to her lips, allowing the warm fluid to crawl down her throat before making a nest in her stomach. She then placed it upon the small table that sat between them, directing her attention to the stoic face of the Uchiha.

"Well?" she asked, peering at him from behind rogue strands of ivory hair.

"I need your assistance," he began, "It is necessary that I learn Kendo."

"Your Sensei cannot even give you direction with a sword?" she asked, as if surprised.

"Orochimaru has power," Sasuke stated, "But you have skill."

Rayne looked interested, yet still needed convincing.

"I have heard you are the greatest. Teach me."

Rayne took another long sip from her cup, mulling the idea around in her head.

"Honestly, there is nothing I can do for you, Sasuke-kun. At the moment, my hands are tied in more ways than one. Aside from being the head of this clan," she noted to him, "let me also remind you of your betrayal with the Hidden Leaf Village. I have made amends with many shinobi, and my people now exist in peace amongst them. This is a rare treat, and I cannot risk that for your sake."

"I'm not asking you to," Sasuke said as his eyes lingered on his own cup. He stared down into the darkened liquid, observing the stillness at the surface. "All I need is your guidance. You understand just as much as I do... The value behind being with your clan... Reuniting with your family..."

Their eyes met now, platonically binding their hearts' deepest desires with one another.

"That is my greatest ambition," he revealed to her, his voice filled with pride now, "and strength is the only way I know to acquire this."

She sat still on the outside, hiding how his words had moved her inside. She swallowed hard, but her breathing remained in her abdomen, soft and soothing.

"This is all very well, but how can I trust you won't pull some moronic move again? How do I know you won't use these skills against someone like... Naruto?"

It was she who was stoic now, her eyes small and scrutinizing.

"That is not for me to decide," Sasuke replied. "Should he cross my path again in preventing me from reaching my goals... I will not hesitate."

She eased her gaze on him now, as if somewhat relieved.

"Well then, if that is your answer... There is nothing I can do for you."

"Rayne, I will not leave here without your word," Sasuke insisted. "There is no other way."

"Indeed there is, yet you choose to be blinded by your hate," she spat at him. "I am willing to go so far for you, yet there is nothing you can return to me? Not even a simple word?"

"If you're wanting assurance that I wont engage Naruto,"

"Promise me," she challenged him sternly.

He looked past her, into the dancing flame of a single candle. His silence once again spoke for him, which was more than enough for her.

"I see," she said with slight disappointment. An internal sigh echoed through her body as heavy eyelids fell shut in defeat. In the darkness, his words touched her.

"I promise... I will not kill Naruto."

"Honestly?" she questioned him.

"Honestly," he replied without hesitation.

Her blue eyes revealed themselves once more to the world, which consisted of the raven haired Uchiha before her.

"Then it is done. I will teach you what you need to know."


End file.
